Me Gustas Tal Cual Eres
by yukio87
Summary: Sion mira fijamente a Nezumi intentando que el no se de cuenta, pero cuando Nezumi lo descubre Sion no duda en decirle lo que siente por él. Algo de yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Asano Atsuko al igual que los personajes, lo narrado aquí es solo obra de mi imaginación. Espero que les guste.

I- GUSTAS TAL CUAL ERES

Sion miro a Nezumi recostado sobre la cama leyendo otro libro más, le encantaba ver a Nezumi, si le era posible se sentaba en el sofá y mientras fingía que leía, lo observaba atentamente, el perfil delicado, los labios delgados y de un suave color rojo seductor, el cabello tomado en su habitual cola de caballo, esos ojos grises que iban de un lado a otro del libro, esos ojos que tanto amaba e hipnotizaba, esa piel suave y tersa como la de una delicada dama, esas manos delgadas y de movimiento elegante que tanto admiraba, suspiro, todo en Nezumi le gustaba, pero no le podía decir eso a Nezumi ya que se enfadaría y lo terminaría haciéndolo dormir afuera.

-¿Qué tanto me miras Sion?-pregunto suspirando Nezumi dejando el libro a un lado se coloco de lado para ver mejor a Sion.

-Na-nada-mintió escondiendo su rostro tras el libro, sus mejillas se habían tornado de un rojo intenso, no había creído que Nezumi se había dado cuenta de su mirada.

Nezumi se levanto de la cama y se aproximo a él, sentándose en la mesa frente al sofá se cruzo de brazos-Sion no me puedes mentir-tomo el libro y se lo quito, Sion escondió su rostro tras sus manos, oyó que Nezumi reprimía un suspiro-Vamos no seas un niño-le dijo intentando retirar las manos de Sion de su rostro, al conseguirlo el chico lo miro con cara de avergonzado-Bueno, eso es nuevo, te avergüenzas de la nada…

-No estoy avergonzado-interrumpió Sion desviando la mirada-yo-yo

-Tu ¿qué?, no puedes negarme que me estabas viendo fijamente, pero quiero saber por qué lo hacías-dijo Nezumi con su rostro muy cerca del de Sion.

-Nada, es que-que te encuentro muy atractivo, aun siendo hombre me doy cuenta de lo hermoso que eres-dijo Sion viendo a Nezumi, el joven frunció el ceño, parecía confundido.

-¿Te parezco hermoso? Sion eso suena bastante extraño viniendo de un hombre ¿no crees? No puedo creer lo que estas diciéndome, puedo creerlo de esos monstruos admiradores míos pero que me lo digas tu es…

-N-No estoy mintiendo es cierto-Sion levanto sus manos y las puso a cada lado de la cabeza de Nezumi-Me gustas, me siento atraído por ti, me es imposible sacarte de mi cabeza, te amo más que a cualquiera por eso yo no puedo dejar de mirarte cada vez que puedo…-Sion se coloco aun mas rojo, pero al ver el rostro de Nezumi lo hizo quedar viéndolo, una nueva expresión que guardaría en sus recuerdos, el chico se había quedado sin palabras y miraba a Sion con la boca media abierta y con unos ojos de que no había entendido bien lo que había oído, Sion se aproximo aun mas y lo beso, había estado soñando con este dia desde que vio a Nezumi por primera vez hacia cuatro años atrás, la reacción de Nezumi fue de sorpresa al notar que Sion introducía su lengua en su boca, lo empujo atrás y se puso de pie, Sion lo quedo mirando-¿Nezumi?-pregunto Sion al notar el rostro sonrojado del joven, este dio media vuelta y tomando su bufanda salió sin decir una palabra. Sion se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola vio como Nezumi subía las escalera y desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche. Nunca había visto tan impresionado a Nezumi, desde que lo conocía Nezumi jamás había mostrado alguna emoción como la que su rostro mostro por el beso y la confesión de Sion. Este se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía que diría Nezumi una vez se repusiera de la impresión, entro a la habitación y se quedo esperando que su compañero regresara.

Nezumi se apoyo en la pared de una casa semi destruida, se toco los labios, su corazón latía a mil por horas, pero qué diablos le había pasado, él jamás había actuado así cuando otros se le habían declarado, además no era el primer beso que le daban a la fuerza, al primer tipo que le hizo eso lo amenazo con el cuchillo de que si volvía a hacer eso se quedaría sin virilidad para siempre, pero lo que hizo Sion momentos atrás no se lo esperaba, primero la confesión y luego el beso, y no había sido un simple beso, sino que había sido uno que le había provocado reacciones físicas jamás pensadas, le había gustado mucho. Suspiro, no podía creer que Sion se había atrevido a declararse al, cuando el mismo sentía algo similar por ese chico, pero él jamás lo diría, no estaba acostumbrado a abrir su corazón ni mostrar los sentimientos como el resto. Tomo aire, debía regresar y afrontar la realidad, se metió las manos a los bolsillo y volvió sobre sus pasos a la habitación, entrando se encontró con Sion llorando, soltó un bufido, ese chico era tan sentimental.

-Deja de llorar que nada malo ha pasado-gruño desviando la mirada de la de Sion, camino hacia su cama y se sentó.

-Creí que estarías enojado conmigo y que me odiarías por lo que hice-murmuro Sion con voz preocupada, Nezumi suspiro-Lo que dije es verdad, pero supongo que mis sentimientos no son compartidos…

-CALLATE-grito Nezumi cansado del discurso de Sion-No pongas palabras que no he dicho en mi boca…y…y…te equivocas…-Sion noto como Nezumi dudaba en hablar, cosa rara en el, cuando era tan hábil con la lingüística, el chico se levanto del sillón y se acerco a Nezumi, sentándose a su lado lo miro mejor, Nezumi tenía el rostro sonrojado-yo siento…lo-lo….mis…-Nezumi no lo podía creer estaba tartamudeando, sintió que Sion le tomaba la mano derecha y entrelazaba sus dedos.

-No es necesario que te fuerces a decir algo que te avergüenza decir-dijo simplemente Sion acariciando el cabello de Nezumi con la mano libre, le soltó la cola de caballo, Nezumi lo miro al tiempo que Sion bajaba su mano hacia su nuca y lo atraía hacia el-Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, jamás te dejare ir-sus labios se posaron en los de Nezumi y lo beso suavemente, tras unos minutos los besos comenzaron a subir de intensidad, las lenguas de ambos chicos se entrelazaban y se exploraban como territorio nuevo, la mano de Nezumi rodeo la espalda de Sion bajando metió su mano bajo la camisa de este, por mientras Sion acariciaba el pecho de Nezumi y bajaba hasta el vientre de este, Nezumi cerró los ojos con placer, su temperatura corporal comenzaba a subir con esos toques, ambos chicos se deshicieron de la parte de arriba de sus ropas, Nezumi besaba la serpiente alrededor del cuerpo de Sion mientras este le tocaba la cicatriz de la espalda de Nezumi, de pronto bajo su mano hacia el pantalón de Nezumi y lo desabrocho-Quiero que seas mío-le susurro Sion al oído de Nezumi, el chico también le saco los pantalones a Sion. Durante toda la noche expresaron su amor. Al amanecer Sion despertó antes que Nezumi y lo quedo mirando-Me gustas tal cual eres Nezumi, no quiero que cambies-le susurro dándole un beso en los labios, Nezumi se quejo un poco pero continúo durmiendo. Al fin su deseo de tener a Nezumi se había hecho realidad, y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar.

O eso creía…

Continuara…


	2. La Tempestad que Acecha

Personajes y nombre de la serie perteneciente a Asano Atsuko.

II- La Tempestad que Acecha

Nezumi despertó, sentía un dolor extraño en su cabeza, pero no le hizo caso, Sion se encontraba cocinando en la estufa, al ver que había despertado se acerco y le beso en los labios dulcemente.

-Buenos días Nezumi-saludo Sion con su alegría característica-El desayuno está casi listo-Nezumi se incorporo y sonriendo se levanto de la cama, su cabeza palpito, llevándose una mano a ella se masajeo la sien-¿Pasa algo Nezumi?-pregunto preocupado el chico.

Nezumi bajo su mano y sonrió-No, solo estaba pensando en que hoy se inicia los ensayos de la nueva obra en el teatro, es Fausto de…

-Wolfgang Johan Goethe**-**interrumpió Sion pasándole cuenco con sopa a Nezumi, el chico lo tomo y comenzó a comer, no entendía porque le dolía tanto la cabeza, pero no quería preocupar a Sion, este lo miro con el ceño fruncido-¿Realmente te sientes bien, Nezumi? No tienes muy buena cara-comento con cierto tono de obvia preocupación en su voz.

-Estoy bien, es solo que el papel que me toca en la obra no me agrada mucho, además creo que hoy nos quedaremos hasta tarde ensayando los otros actores tienen problemas al interpretar sus papeles, así que no me esperes para cenar-explico Nezumi, era cierto eso, pero no iba a hablar de su salud con Sion, ya bastante preocupación tenia con el plan de rescatar a Safu. Al acabar se metió al baño y arreglándose se tambaleo algo mareado "¿Qué demonios me pasa?" pensó mojándose el rostro, se lo seco y cambiándose ropa, entro a la habitación para buscar su tela de superfibra, Sion se la tendió, acercándose para cogerla Sion lo agarro de la mano y aproximo su frente a la de Nezumi, este se soltó del agarre y lo miro-Te dije que estoy bien, ya deja de ser tan paranoico-gruño el joven envolviéndose la tela alrededor de su cuello.

-Quería comprobar tu temperatura por si tenias fiebre, pero me equivoque, lo siento-murmuro Sion con tono triste, Nezumi le levanto la barbilla y le dio un beso, Sion se lo devolvió-Que te vaya bien y no trabajes tanto.

-Gracias, lo mismo para ti, nos vemos en la noche-Nezumi salió de la habitación y se encamino al teatro, no sabía que le pasaba, al llegar al teatro comenzó a ensayar con sus compañeros. La obra iba avanzando muy lentamente, Nezumi fastidiado se apoyo pesadamente en la pared viendo como dos de sus compañeros discutían sobre su parte.

-Eve, la próxima escena es donde apareces-le dijo el manager cansado con la discusión de los otros actores-Muéstrale lo que es ser profesional-Nezumi lo miro, separándose de la pared comenzó a decir su parte.

Sion levanto la vista hacia el cielo, ya era casi el atardecer, tenía un dolor en su pecho, como si algo fuera a ocurrir.

-Deja de soñar y termina luego antes de que anochezca-ordeno Inukashi con molestia en la voz.

-Oye Inukashi, voy a ir buscar a Nezumi, hoy sale tarde, pero si voy para allá posiblemente lo dejen…

-No va a salir tan tarde, mis perros que vienen del pueblo me dijeron que los ensayos en el teatro no iban muy bien, así que el manager está pensando en posponer por el dia de hoy el ensayo extra, parece que los actores novatos no pueden ponerse de acuerdo en la actuación. Nezumi debe estar enojado por eso, pronto se le acabara la paciencia y los amenazara de que si no trabajan adecuadamente les cortara la cabeza, eso por lo general funciona bien para esa rata-farfullo Inukashi acariciando la oreja de un perro viejo que se encontraba echado al lado de ella.

Sion sonrió-Nezumi no haría eso, pero como dices que van las cosas no creo necesario ya tener que ir allá, será mejor que lo espere con la cena lista-siguió secando al último perro que le quedaba.

Nezumi salió del teatro, menos mal que los habían dejado salir antes, a esa altura sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Se apoyo en la pared con su mano sobre sus ojos-Maldición, veo borroso…

-Ven conmigo…

El joven miro alrededor, no había nadie por allí-Sera mejor irme-se separo de la pared y se dirigió a su casa.

-Me perteneces…

Otra vez escucho una voz, sacudió su cabeza y siguió andando por el desierto paraje, al llegar a la puerta de su casa, la abrió, un aroma exquisito le llego, Sion se acerco a él y le dio su beso de bienvenida-¿Cómo te fue en el ensayo?-pregunto Sion viendo el rostro más palido de lo normal de Nezumi.

-No muy bien, el manager se aburrió y decidió dejar los ensayos para mañana-contesto cerrando la puerta.

-Recuerda tu pasado…

Nezumi parpadeo, la voz la había oído mucho más cerca, Sion lo miro-¿Nezumi, sucede algo?

-No…-respondió sacándose la tela de superfibra de su cuello, se saco la chaqueta-¿Qué hiciste para cenar?-Se sentó en el sofá, el dolor de cabeza había disminuido bastante, sonrió "Posiblemente estoy cansado "pensó tomando el plato con la sopa que había preparado Sion.

-Supongo que los otros actores no pueden ser tan talentosos como tú, por eso la obra no está saliendo bien, si tienen a una sola estrella en el escenario es obvio que los demás no puedan llegar a tu nivel-observo Sion comiendo los trozos de papas de la sopa.

Nezumi sonrió-Por eso es una lástima perder mi tiempo con actores así, pero me pagan bien y no puedo abandonarlo, necesitamos el dinero si queremos salvar a Safu lo ma…

-Recuerda el pueblo Mao…

-¿Nezumi?-pregunto inquieto Sion al notar que su amante se quedaba callado y con la vista perdida. El joven sacudió la cabeza-¿Te noto raro?

-No es nada, solo estoy cansado de todo este trabajo-dijo Nezumi dejando el cuenco con sopa sobre la mesa-Perdón, necesito ir al baño-se puso de pie pero cuando iba a dar un paso oyó de nuevo esa voz.

-Recuerda el fuego y la muerte de tu gente…

El joven se tambaleo, su visión se oscureció, las rodillas se le doblaron, pero Sion lo sujeto antes de que cayera sobre la mesa.

-¡¿Nezumi?!-exclamo Sion asustado ante lo sucedido, Nezumi no respondió, unos hilillos de sangre le caían de sus oídos, lo dio vuelta y le miro el rostro, el chico estaba inconsciente-¡¿Nezumi me oyes?!-lo recostó sobre el sofá y le tomo el pulso, era muy rápido y errático, no entendía que había sucedido con Nezumi, comprobó su respiración, era pesada y lenta. ¿Sangre de los oídos? ¿Se golpeo la cabeza? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Nezumi se quedo viendo el bosque donde había nacido en llamas, veía a su gente correr desesperados, su madre una hermosa mujer de ojos grises cayó de rodillas, el era idéntico a ella.

-¡Huye!-le grito al pequeño Nezumi quien miraba horrorizado lo que pasaba, su madre lo empujo-Siempre te querré mi niño-se levanto al oír pasos, un hombre con mascara la apunto con un lanzallamas, su madre grito al tiempo que su cuerpo era rodeado por las llamas Nezumi bajo la vista, no quería recordar esos sucesos, vio como él en pequeño corría con lagrimas en los ojos cuando su madre cayó al suelo sin vida, afuera vio a su padre y su hermano mayor quemados en el suelo, sintió algo que le quemaba la espalda, le dolía, grito, una mujer corrió hacia él y le apago las llamas que le quemaban la espalda, lo tomo en brazos mientras lo rodeaba con una manta y salió corriendo mientras el resto de su gente gritaba entre las llamas.

-Ven a mi-Nezumi escucho la voz-Véngate de lo que ellos hicieron…

Nezumi vio como la anciana lo llevaba al interior del bosque y desaparecía, la imagen se desvaneció y cambio al momento en que la anciana mujer curaba las quemaduras de su espalda, el pequeño Nezumi permanecía semi inconsciente mientras le colocaba unas pastas en las heridas.

-Todo saldrá bien, tu serás el ultimo de nuestra gente, yo te cuidare y te enseñare todo lo que necesitas para sobrevivir, recuerda que la victoria le pertenece a los vencedores-La imagen desapareció y Nezumi se encontró mirando a una figura en forma de abeja enorme frente a él.

-Eres el único sobreviviente de la tribu Mao, ven a mí…

Sion volvió a tomar el pulso de Nezumi, llevaba toda la noche cuidándolo pero el joven no recobraba la conciencia, lo había acostado en la cama y le había puesto unos paños mojados en la nuca y el frente, otro más grande en el pecho, pero su amado seguía sin responder.

-Vamos Nezumi, no puedes dejarme aquí, mi vida no es nada sin ti-le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. El pulso del joven seguía siendo errático. De pronto sintió como el pulso de Nezumi regresaba a la normalidad, Sion abrió los ojos sorprendidos, lo que pasaba era imposible, ninguna persona podía hacer eso. Nezumi entreabrió los ojos, parpadeando sus ojos se posaron en Sion quien al verlo despierto se puso a llorar y lo abrazo-Creí que te perdería-gimió sobre el pecho de Nezumi.

Nezumi le acaricio la espalda-Siento haberte preocupado-se sentó en la cama y retiro los paños de su pecho, nuca y frente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Sion calmándose, se seco las lágrimas y se puso a ver a Nezumi, intentando buscar cualquier anormalidad.

-Estoy bien, no fue nada-dijo intentando de tranquilizar el rostro de su pareja.

-¡Nada! Sangraste de los oídos y tu pulso era errático, llevabas inconsciente más de doce horas, eso no es estar bien-exclamo Sion abrazando a Nezumi-Quiero saber que te paso…

-No lo sé, solo…durante todo el dia de hoy…mejor dicho ayer estuve con un dolor de cabeza terrible, y al anochecer comencé a oír una voz que me llamaba, pero cuando me dijo que debía recordar mi pasado todo se oscureció y ya sabes que paso-contesto subiendo una mano a sus ojos-Elyurias-susurro en voz baja-Ese nombre fue el que me dijo esa abeja gigante después de mostrarme esa noche hace doce años atrás-Miro a Sion- ella necesita de mi, como único sobreviviente de mi tribu debo ir con ella

-¿Dónde está?-siguió preguntando Sion.

Nezumi se mordió el labio inferior-En el Centro Penitenciario-contesto simplemente Nezumi-Tu amiga esta con ella, pero…

-¿Pero?...

-Elyurias dijo que Safu será su medio para cumplir su deseo y yo soy la otra parte que necesita para que eso se haga realidad-Nezumi se puso serio-Tu amiga ahora no es humana, ella es Elyurias y quiere que vayamos allá lo más pronto posible.

Sion movió la cabeza a los lados-No puede ser, Safu es humana, ella no puede ser esa Elyurias o como se llame, es imposible-Los ojos de Sion mostraban desesperación.

-Lo siento pero es verdad-se llevo una mano a los ojos-Me duele la cabeza aun-murmuro para sí mismo.

-Sera mejor que descanses-Opino Sion empujando de vuelta a la cama a Nezumi para que se acostara.

-Sion no te estoy mintiendo sobre Safu, ella me dijo que te dijera que le hubiera gustado el poder compartir su vida contigo-Suspiro-Pero yo le deje en claro que tu eres mío y que somos pareja, eso sí. Ella se sorprendió y me dijo que no te detendrá si tu decisión es estar conmigo, pero que ella fue a ver a tu madre antes de que la capturaran y dijo que tu madre está muy preocupada por ti pero que tiene confianza en que te estoy cuidando bien. Y sobre el sweater que tejió su abuela me pidió que lo cuidaras para que siempre la recordaras.

Sion miro a Nezumi, eso el no se lo había contado de quien tejió el sweater-No es necesario que sigas, te creo, aun así si Safu quiere que cumplas su sueño lo haremos sin importar que-Unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, Nezumi le acaricio la mejilla con ternura.

-Siempre estaré contigo-susurro Nezumi haciendo un gesto de dolor-Maldición, siento como si mi cabeza fuese a estallar.

-Gracias por apoyarme Nezumi-le dio un beso y se puso de pie, sacando el kit de primeros auxilios tomo una pastilla y se la dio a Nezumi-Tómatela, te quitara el dolor de cabeza rápidamente-Nezumi la tomo y volvió a acostarse-Cuando te sientas mejor planearemos la entrada al Centro Penitenciario y la venganza que harás tu por tu gente y yo por lo que le hicieron a Safu.

-No lo hubiera dicho mejor-Nezumi se toco la cabeza esperando que la pastilla hiciera efecto, mientras Sion le preparaba algo para comer.

Continuara…


	3. Quiero Ayudarte

Los personajes y la historia original pertenece a Asano Atsuko, esto lo hago por amor a No. 6

III- Quiero Ayudarte

Sion escucho atentamente la historia de Nezumi, de cuando Elyurias le mostro los recuerdos de su pasado, el pasado del cual Nezumi jamás le había contado. Sion veía el rostro de su amado lleno de dolor mientras narraba las atrocidades vividas durante la masacre de su pueblo.

-Nezumi lamento tanto lo que tuviste que vivir cuando eras un niño-susurro Sion acariciándole el cabello a Nezumi, el chico quien tenía un nudo en su garganta tras narrar ese acontecimiento con el cual seguía soñando y teniendo pesadillas oculto su rostro tras el flequillo.

-No es necesario que lo sientas, el pasado no puede cambiarse por más que uno quiera-dijo con la voz algo quebrada, esperaba que Sion no notara eso-Durante el tiempo que me cuido Keiyo (1) me conto sobre No.6, todo lo que ella sabía sobre esa ciudad y el pasado oscuro que muy pocos conocen, solo aquellos que estuvieron involucrados en la matanza de Mao lo saben, aun así me enseño a pelear y defenderme mientras velaba por mi seguridad, mis padre eran los lideres de nuestra tribu, por eso era importante mantenerme con vida y protegerme lo máximo posible, pero cuando cumplí diez años, nos capturaron los del Centro Penitenciario…

"-Keiyo-obasan tengo miedo-dijo Nezumi acurrucado en los brazos de su abuela, ella lo sostenía de manera protectora mientras eran revisados para ser trasladados al camión, al ser su turno tomaron por el brazo a Nezumi y lo separaron de su abuela, lo revisaron, pero mientras lo hacían pudo notar que se tomaban más tiempo de lo que usaban con los prisioneros, los guardias cruzaron una mirada y uno de ellos tomo el comunicador y se puso a hablar mientras se alejaba, Nezumi intento soltarse para regresar donde su abuela, pero no lo dejaron, veía la preocupación en el rostro de la anciana.

-Así que eres un sobreviviente del pueblo de Mao, sorprendente, creímos que los habíamos matado a todos, pero tu ADN es idéntico con el líder de esa aldea-dijo uno de los guardias sonriendo mientras le revisaba los ojos-Interesante color, muy extraño para ser honesto y bastante bonito para ser un niño, podrías pasar fácilmente por una niña-le toco el mentón, Nezumi se alejo pegándole una patada en las rodillas para que el hombre cayera de rodillas, cuando sucedió corrió hacia su abuela quien no dudo en entrar a la habitación donde eran llevados los prisioneros. Al ingresar tan rápido como pudo dado que los guardias corrían hacia ellos , sintieron como el piso se abría y cayeron en un agujero profundo, la caída de Nezumi fue amortiguada por el cuerpo de su abuela, el niño se incorporo de prisa y la miro, de los labios de la anciana se le escapaba un hilillo de sangre, desde la parte de atrás de su cabeza la sangre se esparcía, Nezumi miro alrededor para pedir ayuda pero al hacerlo se percato que en donde se encontraba solo habían cadáveres y personas agonizantes, con ojos repletos de lagrimas miro a su abuela.

-Vi…ve, no…te rindas…véngate…-los ojos de su abuela perdían el brillo de a poco-Tienes…que subir…busca una cueva…allí enco…traras…re…fu…gio…-los ojos de Nezumi se posaron en la pila de cadáveres al lado de ellos-Su-be-Nezumi pudo ver como la vida de su abuela se escapaba sin que él pudiera hacer algo, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, tenía miedo, sabía que si lo capturaban su vida se terminaría como la de su abuela. Se puso de pie, tenía que ser fuerte por su tribu-se encogió en una esquina esperando que la lluvia de personas acabase, los gritos, lamentaciones, llantos y quejidos llegaban a sus oídos sin que él pudiera detenerlos, estaba solo ahora, no tenía a nadie que cuidara de él, tras una hora, dejo de oír los lamentos y los gritos de las personas que caían, levanto la vista, ya ningún cuerpo aparecía desde arriba, pero al ver la pila de cadáveres se dio cuenta que había aumentado considerablemente de tamaño. Se puso de pie y se acerco a la pila, rostros de personas con las vistas perdidas y repletas de sangre le hicieron estremecer.

-No dudes, la victoria le pertenece a los sobrevivientes, eso es lo que soy, debo dejar mis sentimientos atrás-Tomando aire comenzó a subir, sus pequeñas manos se afirmaban de brazos, piernas y abdómenes de personas muertas o que aun no morían pero que no les faltaba mucho para ello. Al llegar a la cima se arrodillo, sentía nauseas, respirando hondo, reviso alrededor, al frente de él había una pared, pero estaba muy lejos para llegar hasta allí, intentaba buscar un medio para saltar cuando oyó un chillido en la parte superior, mirando arriba busco al culpable de ese sonido, muchos ratones lo observaban desde una abertura de una cueva o eso pensó-Por favor busquen una cuerda para que pueda subir-les dijo en un tono extraño de voz, las ratas parecían entender lo que decían ya que chillaron mas fuerte mientras desaparecían. Nezumi podía sentir como el cansancio y el trauma recibido lo comenzaban a afectar, de pronto vio una cuerda ondeando frente a él, miro de nuevo hacia las ratas, parecían estar dándole ánimos de continuar, se afirmo a la cuerda y salto hacia la pared, chocando contra ella, busco lugares para sujetarse, subiendo se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado, una cueva oscura y húmeda se extendía frente a él, camino por el pasaje estrecho acompañado de las ratas hasta llegar a un lugar más extenso con velas alrededor. Sintió a alguien detrás de sí, volteo rápidamente y se encontró con un hombre de rostro ceniciento.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, hace tiempo que nadie era capaz de llegar acá y más sorprendente aun es que eres solo un niño-el hombre intento tomarle por el brazo pero Nezumi desapareció de pronto y se coloco detrás del hombre-Bueno, tengo que decir que me sorprendes aun mas, vamos estoy seguro que Rou querrá conocerte-Comenzó a caminar por una entrada de la cueva y se fueron alejando de ese horrible sitio donde todas esas personas habían sido lanzadas."

Nezumi levanto la vista, Sion lo miraba con preocupación-Nezumi ¿porqué te quedaste callado?-pregunto al notar la palidez de la piel de su pareja.

El muchacho se recostó sentía su cabeza extraña como cuando oyó a Elyurias-Nada, es solo que no puedo olvidar pensar en mi pasado ahora que Elyurias me hizo recordar y ver lo sucedido-cerro los ojos mientras intentaba calmar su corazón y su mente de todos esos recuerdos que lo atormentaban, de pronto sintió que Sion se subía encima de él, el joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Sion a escasos centímetros de su cara, podía sentir el aliento y el calor del cuerpo de su amante, así mismo el olor suave que desprendía la piel del peliblanco.

-Quiero hacerte olvidar esos recuerdos, sé que es imposible, pero quiero sentirte en mi antes de que vayamos al Centro Penitenciario a cumplir el deseo de…Safu-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, Nezumi le acaricio el rostro, atrayéndolo hacia él, lo beso tan apasionadamente que pudo notar la excitación proveniente de Sion, este comenzó a desprender la ropa de Nezumi con rapidez, sus ojos iban de los ojos grises de Nezumi hacia el pecho de este, comenzó a acariciar y besar el pecho del pelilargo con tanta pasión como se lo permitía su inexperiencia que apenas se notaba. Nezumi se dejo acariciar mientras el mismo se encargaba de sacarle la ropa a Sion, cuando ambos se encontraron desnudos Sion comenzó a hacer movimientos sobre el cuerpo de Nezumi para aumentar su excitación. El joven sentía que su temperatura aumentaba rápidamente y ya deseaba tener a Sion dentro, volteo a Sion y se puso sobre el chico, abriéndole suavemente las piernas acaricio la entrepierna de Sion mientras entraba lentamente en su amado. Los besos iban del cuello hasta la boca de Sion, introducía su lengua en la boca de este y jugaba con la lengua de Sion con pasión, continuaron haciendo el amor con tanta pasión que la misma habitación se coloco calurosa por la alta temperatura que deprendían sus cuerpos.

-Sion por favor, nunca me dejes-le susurro al oído Nezumi con un tono de voz tan sexy que hizo que Sion se excitara todavía mas.

-Jamás te abandonare-le prometió mientras acariciaba la espalda de Nezumi en donde se podía sentir las cicatrices de las quemaduras que había sufrido cuando niño. Llevaban horas amándose cuando de repente Nezumi dio un quejido y se llevo una mano a la cabeza, Sion lo miro preocupado, su amante se desplomo encima de él sin sentido. Sion no sabía qué hacer, movió un poco el hombro de Nezumi pero cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba inconsciente lo movió hasta ponerlo boca arriba en la cama, cubrió la desnudez de Nezumi con una manta y lo examino, el pulso era normal, no errático como el dia anterior, le reviso las pupilas se contraían de forma normal, la respiración también era normal, al tomarle la temperatura se dio cuenta que estaba muy alta, no se había dado cuenta que Nezumi estaba hirviendo en fiebre mientras hacían el amor, había supuesto que la temperatura elevada del cuerpo de su pareja se debía al momento de pasión, pero al parecer ni el mismo Nezumi se había dado cuenta de ello de que se encontraba enfermo. Se vistió rápido y salió a buscar un poco de agua fresca, al llegar se encontró con Nezumi despierto colocándose la ropa con rostro palido y cansado.

-Lo siento, te di un susto de nuevo-se disculpo Nezumi con una voz tan débil que preocupo a Sion, este se acerco y lo empujo de vuelta a la cama-Estoy bien, no fue nada…

-Deja de decir que no fue nada, se me olvido que hace pocas horas que te recuperaste de lo sucedido con Elyurias y aun así te hice gastar la poca fuerza que habías recobrado, además no me percate que tenias fiebre, así que será mejor que descanses mientras yo te preparo algo para que comas-Nezumi se recostó y cerró los ojos, Sion tenía razón, aun no se había recuperado bien del desmayo que le causo Elyurias el dia anterior, sintió que Sion le ponía un paño frio en la frente-Te bajara la fiebre, debes recuperarte bien si queremos entrar al Centro Penitenciario, realmente no sería nada agradable que te desmayaras en mitad de la maniobra de destrucción del lugar.

-Si, pero contigo a mi lado siento que nada puede fallar, además solo necesito descansar así que por mientras nada de sexo-murmuro Nezumi quedándose dormido, Sion se le acerco, acariciándole el cabello suspiro.

-Nezumi, yo sin ti no soy nada, por eso te ayudare en todo lo que debes hacer en el Centro Penitenciario, lo quieras tu o no, te amo más que a nada en mi vida, por ti sería capaz de matar sin dudar y daría mi vida por cuidarte, por eso nunca te dejare solo, estaré a tu lado por toda la eternidad-Le beso los labios mientras le revisaba la temperatura. Nezumi se quejo al sentir los labios de Sion sobre los suyos, parecía como si la muestra de amor que Sion le daba le dolía, pero sabía que no era así, cuando Nezumi despertara hablarían del plan para destruir el Centro Penitenciario y que necesitaban para ello. Pero por ahora solo iba a enfocar su atención en cuidar a Nezumi hasta que estuviera al cien por ciento.

Continuara…

1- Keiyo: Sabiduría (significado del nombre en japonés)

Envíen Reviews, cada opinión, sugerencia y comentario constructivo sirve para mejorar. Gracias por leer y comentar.


	4. El Fin se Acerca

Obra perteneciente a Asano Atsuko como también el nombre de los personajes y el ambiente.

IV- El Fin se Acerca

Nezumi se levanto, ya se había mejorado de sus últimos desmayos por completo, aun así Sion no paraba de revisarlo físicamente todos los días, cosa que lo tenía un poco cansado, además de estar próximos a entrar al Centro Penitenciario se sentía malhumorado y con poca paciencia para cosas sin sentido, aunque sabía que Sion lo hacía porque se preocupaba por él y lo amaba demasiado.

-Déjame, necesito llegar temprano al teatro, con estas estupideces me has hecho llegar tarde los últimos tres días, ya te he dicho que me encuentro bien, mi cabeza ya no me duele ni he oído la voz de Elyurias-se quejo intentando soltarse del abrazo de Sion.

-Pero nunca se sabe cuando te puede ocurrir de nuevo, por eso debes avisarme si te sientes mareado, te duela la cabeza o te sientes de cualquier manera mal, dentro de una semana entraremos a cumplir el deseo de…-Nezumi bajo la vista, Sion no había vuelto a pronunciar el nombre de Safu desde que le anuncio que ella estaba muerta y era el medio de Elyurias, suspirando dejo que Sion lo examinara para salir lo más pronto de allí-Bien todo está normal-indico tras unos cinco minutos de revisión, Nezumi esbozo una sonrisa y le acaricio el cabello blanco del chico.

-Te veré mas tarde, no te mojes, no podemos darnos el lujo de enfermarnos ahora cuando se acerca algo tan importante-Nezumi le levanto el mentón a Sion y lo beso, no suavemente sino uno profundo que transmitía sus sentimientos hacia Sion, este sonrió sonrojado una vez se separaron de besarse.

-Si Nezumi, tu igual cuídate mucho y recuerda que si pasa algo malo debes enviarme a Cravat para ir a buscarte-Dijo Sion mientras Nezumi salía de la casa. Se alejo del lugar con paso rápido, llegaría tarde otra vez y el manager lo regañaría de nuevo. Al entrar al teatro como supuso el manager al verlo se puso a regañarlo.

-¡Eve, esta ya es la cuarta vez que llegas atrasado!, no podemos comenzar los ensayos sin ti-le replico empujándolo al interior del escenario, Nezumi suspiro, todos lo miraron con rostros de pocos amigos-Bien, ensayen luego, hoy debemos abrir para iniciar con la presentación de la obra al publico-Nezumi comenzó a decir sus líneas ya aprendidas de memoria.

La cacería se adelanto para mañana…

Nezumi se detuvo en medio de la actuación, era la voz de Elyurias, miro al público, todos se veían muy lejanos.

Lleva lo necesario, será al mediodía…

El chico se tambaleo un poco, cada vez que Elyurias hablaba su conciencia se desvanecía momentáneamente. Sacudió su cabeza y siguió con la actuación, no podía dejar de pensar que el tiempo se les estaba acabando, cuantas personas del público conseguiría salvarse de lo que se aproximaba, tampoco les podía decir que al dia siguiente sucedería la cacería. Tenía que decirle a Sion para que estuviera preparado, además de tener que dar el aviso a Inukashi con Rikiga, piezas fundamentales en su escapada del Centro Penitenciario. Miro al manager y suspiro.

-Lo lamento mucho señores espectadores pero me ha surgido algo y debo marcharme-Hizo una media reverencia y salió rápidamente del escenario. No le dio tiempo a su manager de hablar-Escóndase o huya de aquí, la cacería sucederá luego, si quiere vivir creerá en mis palabras de otra forma morirá como lo harán muchos de los presentes mañana-dijo cambiándose ropa rápidamente salió del teatro-Cravat busca a Sion y dile que le avise a Inukashi que debemos reunirnos para ver los últimos detalles de la operación.

Sion se dio la vuelta al oír el chillido de Cravat, se levanto de golpe preocupado por Nezumi.

-¡Cravat!-exclamo tomando al ratón en sus manos-¿Qué paso? ¿Nezumi está bien?...

El ratoncito chillo y tiro de las ropas de Sion señalando a Inukashi quien lo miraba preocupada.

-Parece que algo quiere ese ratón, pero yo no hablo su idioma, solo Nezumi es capaz de entenderlos-gruño volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo. A los pocos minutos Nezumi apareció en la colina caminaba a paso rápido, aunque su piel se veía algo pálida.

-¿Nezumi?...-empezó a decir Sion acercándose a él.

-La cacería es mañana, necesitamos armar los últimos detalles para mañana-explico sin perder el tiempo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Nadie sabe cuando harán una cacería, es imposible adelantarse a esos hechos-interrumpió Inukashi con recelo.

Nezumi miro a Sion-Oí a Elyurias, ella me dijo que la cacería será mañana al medio dia…-Nezumi guardo silencio y se puso muy serio, una sombra oscura cubrió su rostro-Mañana Hamlet te traerá unas cartas con los detalles del escape, puntos estratégicos alrededor de perímetro de la Correccional, pero debes hacer caso a cada palabra que escriba en ellos, de eso depende el éxito o el fracaso de esta misión-Tomo a Sion del brazo- Vamos

Sion miro a Inukashi-Lo siento Inukashi no podre terminar con el trabajo hoy-dijo mientras era arrastrado por Nezumi a la casa.

-Sion por favor debes decirme si ya memorizaste el lugar por completo-Pregunta con inquietud en la voz Nezumi, Sion asiente, por primera vez puede notar miedo en la voz de su pareja. Nezumi suspira y continua andando, llegan a la casa y Nezumi se sienta en el sofá una vez soltó el brazo de Sion, este lo ira con preocupación, nota bastante agitado al joven, sin contar que la piel la tenia pálida y cubierta con un sudor frio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta recordando que Nezumi había dicho que había oído la voz de Elyurias.

-Si Sion, no es nada-Nezumi levanta la vista hacia Sion-Mañana veras cosas que nunca imaginabas, que ni en tus peores pesadillas viste, pero deseo que te apoyes en mi en todo momento cuando estemos allá, no debes olvidar de quien eres-Su voz sonaba algo apagada, el mismo había cambiado mucho cuando vio lo que había allí, por eso le preocupaba que Sion cambiase.

Al anochecer, mientras Sion dormía Nezumi lo observo, esa persona tan importante para él correría un grave peligro mañana, pero el haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo, no dejaría que ese preciado ser le fuera arrebatado de su lado, aunque le costara la vida.

Continuara…

Comenten, opinen y den sugerencias, pero constructivas, me sirven para mejorar en esto. Gracias por leer.


	5. Asi Acaba Cap 5

Personajes pertenecientes a Asano Atsuko, nombre de lugares y ambiente también.

V- Así Acaba

Sion intentaba caminar llevando el cuerpo de Nezumi a cuestas, pero le era imposible avanzar más. Cayo de rodillas y volteo a Nezumi para verlo mejor, su amor permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sangrando copiosamente de las heridas de balas, pero la más grave era la que se encontraba debajo del hombro izquierdo, el chico no reaccionaba y cada vez su pulso disminuía. El centro estaba siendo destruido pero el precio pagado era alto, acerco sus labios a los de Nezumi y lo beso, los labios del joven sabían a sangre.

-Por favor no me dejes solo Nezumi, sin ti mi vida se acabaría…por favor-Lloro sin moverse de donde estaba. El chico soltó un leve quejido y continuo inconsciente-Esto no…por favor Nezumi, tu eres fuerte esto no puede acabar contigo, dijiste que estaríamos juntos por siempre…

-Ca-cállate-Musito débilmente Nezumi sin abrir los ojos, Sion sonrió aliviado y lo abrazo.

-Aguanta, ya falta poco para salir de aquí-Lo levanto y comenzó a andar de nuevo, podía sentir el débil respirar de Nezumi en su cuello como así también el débil palpitar de su corazón en su pecho "Dijiste que tu corazón me pertenecía, así que te prohíbo que dejes de latir" pensó cuando llegaron al ducto de basura-Ya falta poco Nezumi, todo saldrá bien…

-Lo…sé…-Contesto débilmente Nezumi, Sion puso al chico en el suelo y se coloco la tela de superfibra sobre él, levanto a Nezumi y lo abrazo mientras se introducían por el conducto, abrazándolo con fuerzas se lanzaron, Sion miro el rostro de Nezumi mientras caían, si morían allí al menos lo harían juntos. Iban a una gran velocidad, pero al llegar al fondo una malla de seguridad los esperaba, miro alrededor Inukashi con Rikiga estaban allí, no los habían abandonado.

-Sion que sucedió, ¿qué le pasa a Nezumi?-Pregunto Inukashi al ver toda la sangre en el chico.

-Luego te explico por ahora debemos salir de aquí, el Centro se destruirá en pocos minutos, además debemos llevar a Nezumi al hospital, le dispararon y ha perdido mucha sangre-Respondió mirando la condición del chico, aun respiraba, eso era bueno.

Salieron del lugar a todas prisas, el tiempo se estaba acabando, cuando iban por la mitad del camino hacia un auto de Seguridad de la Prisión una gran explosión sonó y vieron como el edificio caía sobre sus cimientos completamente destruido.

-Realmente ustedes cumplen con lo prometen, ¿no?-Dijo Rikiga colocando a Nezumi en la parte trasera del auto subió el con Inukashi al frente mientras Sion iba en el asiento trasero junto a Nezumi a quien lo tenía fuertemente abrazado.

-Lo hicimos Nezumi, el deseo de…Elyurias se ha cumplido-Le susurro al oído del joven, Nezumi no dijo nada ni dio señales de responder, Sion lo quedo mirando, no podía sentir la respiración de su amor, ni siquiera el latido cardiaco-¿Nezumi?...-Le toco el cuello en busca de pulso, nada, le miro el rostro, estaba muy palido-¡NO…NOOOO!-grito asustado Sion, Rikiga lo miro por el espejo.

-¿Qué pasa Sion?-pregunto preocupado por el chico quien abrazaba a Nezumi con los ojos repletos de lagrimas-No me digas que…

Una luz brillo sobre Nezumi, se podía oír el zumbido de las abejas alrededor, al desaparecer la luz, Nezumi abrió los ojos, parecía desorientado.

-NEZUMI-Exclamo Sion abrazándolo, las heridas no habían parado de sangrar pero el pulso y la respiración del joven habían regresado.

-No…tan fuerte…-Musito haciendo un gesto de dolor. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez estaba vivo. Sion lo miro, por un minuto su vida se había detenido, sin Nezumi nada tenía significado, no valía la pena seguir viviendo se algo le pasaba a Nezumi, se puso a llorar mientras abrazaba al joven-Nunca…te de…dejaré solo…cabeza…hueca-La voz de Nezumi era débil pero seguía vivo.

-Me asustaste, creí que ya no te tenia conmigo, pero debes aguantar hasta que lleguemos al hospital, allí te darán el tratamiento adecuado, solo aguanta y quédate conmigo-Sion le tomo la mano derecha de Nezumi, mientras con la otra intentaba de detener la sangre de la herida de Nezumi.

Al llegar al hospital, trataron a Nezumi con una rapidez asombrosa, Sion sonrió, su amado estaba vivo y habían cumplido la promesa a Safu, ahora ella podía descansar en paz. Además de que Elyurias había podido vengarse de No. 6 y sabia muy dentro de él que había sido ella quien había traído de regreso a Nezumi de la muerte. Ahora podía estar con él para siempre, nada ni nadie los iba a separar jamás, eso ambos chicos lo sabían.

-Te amo Nezumi-Dijo Sion abrazando a Nezumi tres semanas después de la caída del centro penitenciario.

-Yo también te amo, gracias por cuidarme cuando me hirieron y por no dejarme solo…

-Nezumi eres lo mas importante en mi vida, si tú te mueres yo también me moriría para seguirte donde sea que vayas-Sion sonrió, eso lo había leído en una novela de romance de la habitación de Nezumi.

-Sion te dije que no sacaras frases de esos libros rosas, lo único que hacen es llenarte de tonterías melosas el cerebro-Farfullo dándose la vuelta se alejo de Sion.

-No me dejes…

-Idiota, tengo hambre además ya esta helando-Escucho decir Sion a su amado, pero podía ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su pareja, siempre tan tímido cuando se trataba del amor.

Pero así era Nezumi y eso jamás nada ni nadie lo iba a cambiar, de esa manera ruda y varonil de ser que tenia Nezumi se había enamorado y esa preocupación que Sion tenía fue la responsable de que Nezumi se enamorara de él, y eso era una verdad irrefutable.

Gracias por leer, ojala les haya gustado. El final no me salió como quería, pero el poco tiempo y tantas cosas que hacer me hicieron darle un final algo meloso. Dejen Reviews constructivos por favor.


End file.
